parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Bottles
Mrs. Bottles is the wife of Bottles, the mother of Goggles and Speccy, and the sister-in-law of Jamjars. She lives in the mole tunnel underneath Jinjo Village with her family, the entrance of which is found in front of King Jingaling's palace. Banjo refuses to tell her of Bottles' demise at the hands of Grunty, although Kazooie is more than happy to relay this message. Since the two decide against telling her, she states irritably that Bottles is just late to dinner, and deliberately leaves the dinner overdone and forces him to eat it. Afterwards, Bottles tries to explain that he had been killed earlier and just came back to life, with Mrs. Bottles being strongly implied to have not believed him (at least until King Jingaling and Klungo vouched for him after arriving at her place). In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, it is mentioned that the trauma of her husband's death and resurrection has caused her and the children to leave him, although this was not mentioned in the game itself, making it a rumour. When Bottles is questioned in Showdown Town, he states that Mrs. Bottles was run over and killed by one of Gruntilda's vehicles, and that she is still living back in Jinjo Village happily. Bottles himself acknowledges the confusion about the conflicting stories, but doesn't bother trying to tell Banjo the truth. Trivia *The mug she is seen drinking from has the initials "BT" which stand for "Banjo-Tooie." *Neither of her children have her brown eyes. If you look closely at Speccy, Mrs. Bottles, Goggles, or Bottles, you can see their eyes behind their glasses, and they are very small beady eyes but yet they take up the entire lens. *A part in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts called the Mole-On-A-Pole has what appears to be Mrs. Bottles on it. *She seems to have met Banjo before, as she greets him warmly by name when they first see her in Banjo-Tooie, and he subsequently calls her "Mrs. B" afterward. *It seems strange Mrs. Bottles left her husband due to events that were not Bottles' fault at all. In Banjo-Tooie, there aren't any hints of Mrs. Bottles being traumatized due to the death and resurrection. *In Bottles' Revenge however she will not recognize Bottles as a devil. *Her first name is unknown, though incorrect answers in the Tower of Tragedy quiz give the options of "Milky" and "Betty". (The correct answer, of course, is "It was never mentioned.") *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. de:Mrs. Bottles Category:Females Category:Mole Category:Parents Category:Trivia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Still Alive Characters Category:Banjo Kazooie Characters Category:Vinnytovar